The disclosure relates to a process for extruding starch.
Starch has been extruded in the past. For example, starch has been processed in extruders in the food industry to produce cooked starch. In addition, starch has been extruded to produce starch pellets. It is also known that starch can be extruded in the presence of a cross-linker. The cross-linker is necessary in the processes of the prior art to increase the viscosity of the starch in the extruder.
It would be desirable to have a process that would not require the use of crosslinking chemistry for producing starch based dispersions.